Individuals and companies currently access store and transport data across public and private networks that are becoming increasingly less secure, jeopardizing the privacy and security of individuals, the security of companies and corrupting information flows across private and public networks. Additionally, existing network data methods and systems make it difficult to verify the validity of the data moving across those networks and for those owners of assets to protect their privacy while operating securely.
The rate of growth for data accessed, transacted upon, stored and transported across these public and private networks is growing at exponential rates year over year and will continue to do so for the foreseeable future. The rate of growth necessitates systems that can provide broadly distributed highly accessible data assets in ways that protect the security of the asset and privacy of its owner while operating at high levels of efficiency with dynamic scalability in an increasingly chaotic digital realm.
Currently Blockchain implementations lack the dynamic ability to provide flexible access and verification to digital assets and their subsets of information in a seamless and timely manner. The existing methods limit the ability for participants to validate and reference actual digital assets as a part of the overall process, instead relying solely on hash representations to confirm transactional activities. This is highly limiting to the overall implementation of Blockchain technologies and its' uses for the storage, management, transport, verification, and validation of digital assets more complex then financial and payment transactions. Given the exponential growth of data flows Blockchain as imagined today faces extreme issues of scalability and therefore sustainability. As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for blockchain systems for providing efficient and secure distributed data access, data storage and data transport.